Mimikri
by fariacchi
Summary: Menampilkan warnamu yang sesungguhnya, apakah itu berarti tidak hidup? Sistemnya gagal, tapi mengapa—terasa benar? Karena itu adalah hanya Kojima Mizuiro dan Asano Keigo # For BVF2: Learn From Nature; friendship Mizuiro/Keigo; canon universe; abstract.


**Fandom: **Bleach

**Character: **Kojima Mizuiro/Asano Keigo

**Disclaimer:** Bleach©Kubo Tite

**Occasion:** _Bleach Vivariation Festival 2:_ October—_Learn From Nature_

**Warning:** _NOT BL_—_pure friendship; canon setting; random timeline—missing scenes; character study; baseless assumption; almost ABSTRACT._

**Notes #1:** Beberapa adegan dalam karya ini menggunakan _chapter-chapter_ Bleach sebagai basis pembuatan _missing scene_ (hampir semua digunakan secara implisit): Chapter 0.8 [a wonderful error]; Chapter 197 [The Approaching Danger]; Chapter 410, 412-413 [Decide 12, 14-15].

**Summary:** Menampilkan warnamu yang sesungguhnya, apakah itu berarti tidak hidup? Sistemnya gagal, tapi mengapa—terasa benar. Karena itu adalah _hanya_ Kojima Mizuiro _dan_ Asano Keigo.

* * *

><p>"…<em>Are our cords connected correctly?<em>

_Looks like my world is rotating properly…_"

[—Kojima Mizuiro; _Bleach Chapter 0.8: a wonderful error_]

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Mimikri**

©fariacchi

**.**

**.**

**.**

_[n]—__**2**__ (Bio) penyesuaian diri (dengan mengubah warna dsb) sesuai dengan alam sekitarnya untuk melindungi diri dari bahaya—_

[—KBBI]

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Semua sistem bekerja; komunikasi: <em>gagal<em>.(*

Untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan dunia yang dipenuhi bahaya, dibutuhkan keegoisan sebesar semesta; mewarnai tubuhmu dengan warna lingkungan adalah cara bertahan hidup.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

(_Mizuiro adalah senyuman._)

Lengkung bibir, bola mata mengilat, kepala yang miring beberapa derajat; ekspresi senyum yang menawarkan sejuta kehangatan—namanya Kojima Mizuiro.

Berdiri di dekat rak perpustakaan, Mizuiro akan menyapa adik kelas yang pemalu, berujar seperti: _Ah, buku yang itu? Biar aku ambilkan. _Lengkap dengan senyuman, mengulaskan ramah untuk _siapa saja_—meski biasanya akan lebih ramah untuk gadis-gadis, Mizuiro melempar kebaikan.

(Tersenyum. Tersenyum. Tersenyum _terlalu_ ramah.)

Jemari Mizuiro menekan-nekan _keypad_ ponselnya, membalas pesan entah gadis lebih tua mana yang akan memasak untuknya malam nanti. Asano Keigo bicara keras-keras—sesuatu tentang _game_ terbaru dan gaya _fashion_ yang aneh—seolah semua orang di sudut kelas itu adalah orang tuli.

"Hmm—" Mizuiro menggumam, tampak seperti tidak tertarik.

Keigo menggerutu, mengomentari bagaimana Mizuiro _payah_ karena tidak mengetahui apa yang Keigo bicarakan—tentu saja itu asumsi sepihak ketika Mizuiro hanya tidak tertarik menimpali.

Bibir terkatup, bola mata bercahaya karena layar ponsel, kepala yang tertunduk tenang; ekspresi datar yang membunuh sejuta keceriaan. Jika itu hanya Keigo, Mizuiro tidak merasa perlu tersenyum terlalu sempurna.

Itu _hanya_ Keigo, bagaimana pun.

"—Hei, jangan abaikan aku!" Keigo berputar dramatis di depan Mizuiro.

"Ya, ya—_Asano-san_—" Mizuiro bahkan tidak mengangkat wajahnya dari layar ponsel.

"MIZUIRO—!" Oh, betapa Keigo benci bagaimana Mizuiro menggunakan panggilan sopan yang membuat hubungan pertemanan mereka seperti begitu _kaku_.

(Tersenyum kepada orang lain—hanya karena mereka adalah orang lain yang _bukan_ siapa-siapa—)

"—Kojima_-kun_?" Seorang gadis, teman satu kelas yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dikencani Mizuiro, berdiri di depan Mizuiro dengan sedikit canggung.

TAP.

Ponsel _flip_ tertutup; bibir melengkung. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Nah, itu dia—_senyuman_ Kojima Mizuiro.

Keigo memutar bola mata dan mendengus seraya berkomentar sesuatu yang terdengar seperti: _dengan orang lain, saja, kau baik!_

(—hanya karena dengan tersenyum dapat melepaskan diri dari pertanyaan sulit yang tak ingin dijawab.

Ya. Ya, seperti pertanyaan: _"Menelepon ibumu lagi? Manis sekali."_

Dengan senyuman sempurna, jawaban—_"Aku tidak punya ibu."(*_—dapat terdengar wajar.

Kemudian pertanyaan berhenti.

Hanya karena _tersenyum_.)

Keigo mengawasi Mizuiro yang melenggang pergi dengan cerah—senyuman _itu_. Mizuiro berjalan bersama anak gadis tadi, melangkah tenang menyusuri lorong, berjalan, berjalan, lalu berhenti dan menoleh kepada Keigo.

(Tersenyum. Tersenyum.)

"Jika _Sensei_ datang, tolong beritahu aku sedang ke ruang kepala sekolah—" Mizuiro bicara dengan nada cerah, dengan senyumannya, "—_Asano-san_!"

(Mizuiro adalah senyuman—)

Asano Keigo merespon dengan dramatis seperti biasanya. Itu saja yang tampak dari luar; karena itu adalah Keigo.

(—bahkan saat senyuman itu _palsu_.)

Karena itu adalah _hanya_ Mizuiro kepada Keigo.

* * *

><p>Meski berusaha sekuat tenaga agar jangan terjadi, tetap akan selalu ada jaringan yang putus. Sistemnya bekerja, namun komunikasi <em>tetap<em> gagal karena dipenuhi ketidakjujuran.

Makhluk hidup memiliki kecenderungan untuk melindungi diri dari hal yang menyakitkan bagi kondisinya.

Tetap, ada satu titik dimana pertahanan diri menjadi cakar tidak tajam. Titik itu adalah—

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"_Oh—dia? Namanya Asano Keigo. Nilainya mungkin tidak terlalu bagus, tapi ia baik hati. Ia berkali-kali lipat lebih baik daripada diriku—"(*_

(_Mizuiro adalah mulut manis._)

Serangkai huruf harum, sisipan diksi bermakna ganda, seulas keyakinan nada; untaian kata yang menebarkan kebaikan—namanya Kojima Mizuiro.

Kata-kata adalah senjata ampuh untuk mempertahankan diri. Komprehensi seseorang terhadap linguistik dapat diketahui dengan menjawab. Manusia merespon spontan dengan bahasa; kata tidak berbohong.

Bertemu orang baru, Mizuiro akan menghampiri dan tersenyum sempurna, menjulurkan tangan dan berujar seperti: _Aku Kojima Mizuiro, senang bertemu denganmu. _Selanjutnya adalah melemparkan kata-kata manis yang dapat menggoda percakapan, dan jalur komunikasi terbuka.

(Mulut manis dengan kata-kata menawan.)

Asano Keigo mengayuh sepedanya, memutar roda-roda yang menjadi titik tumpu tubuh mungil Mizuiro di boncengan. Suara _keypad_ yang ditekan mewarnai senja pulang sekolah.

"Teman-teman Ichigo semakin aneh saja," Keigo menggumam.

Mizuiro menatap layar ponselnya, duduk membelakangi Keigo di boncengan besi, memberi jeda beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, "Kau berlebihan, _Asano-san_."

Keigo mengerang; masih saja dengan panggilan _kaku_ yang menyebalkan itu. "Aku serius—mereka aneh-aneh! Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Ichigo bergaul dengan teman-teman seperti itu!"

Mizuiro mengangguk-angguk. "Kau hanya kesal Ichigo tidak bergaul denganmu sebanyak dulu."

(Bertutur kata dengan manis dan memikat kepada orang lain—hanya karena mereka adalah orang lain yang _bukan_ siapa-siapa—)

Satu tarikan nafas dan nada Keigo menjadi sedikit berbeda. "Tidakkah kau pikir ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di sekitar Ichigo…?"

TAP.

Ponsel _flip_ tertutup; pandangan dilempar ke langit sore. "Hmm," gumaman setuju, "Ichigo memang baik hati."

Terdengar seperti tidak ada hubungannya, namun Keigo mengerti.

(—hanya karena dengan bermulut manis dapat mempenetrasi daerah nyaman orang lain.

Tidak. Tidak selalu berhasil, seperti ketika mendapat jawaban: _"Kojima… apa kau pandai mengarang alasan?"(*_

Dengan sebersit keterkejutan, penerimaan dari mulut manis adalah seperti sesuatu yang meleleh di dalam; sesuatu yang membuat kau: _tidak tahu harus menceritakan kepada siapa kebahagiaan itu_(*.)

"Kau yakin Ichigo tidak terlibat sesuatu yang berbahaya?"

Mizuiro memberi jeda beberapa saat, menurunkan pandangannya pada jalan setapak yang dijejaki sepeda mereka, berujar, "Orang-orang itu baik; mereka menghargai dan menerima Ichigo apa adanya."

(Teritori lawan berhasil dimasuki, hanya, dan hanya, untuk membantu kawan.

Hanya karena _mulut manis_.)

Mizuiro memaku pandangan pada sesuatu yang tak tampak di ujung setapak ketika Keigo memecah keheningan, "—masih dengan wanita yang kemarin?"

"Hmm—ia baik. Pandai memasak dan penuh perhatian."

(Kalimat memikat. Nada sempurna.)

"—jadi kau ke tempatnya?"

Mizuiro mendengung pelan. "Sedang tidak ingin—"

(Mizuiro adalah _mulut manis_—)

Jari-jari sepeda berputar cepat; Keigo menyimpan senyum tipisnya. "Baguslah."

(—bahkan saat manis itu _sungguhan_.)

Karena itu adalah _hanya_ Keigo kepada Mizuiro.

* * *

><p>—titik dimana seseorang berada dalam zona amannya.<p>

Di dalam lingkaran aman berwarna-warni, begitu berwarna-warni sampai kau _tidak tahu_ harus mengubah warnamu menjadi apa.

Lalu, sebelum kau sadari, kau sudah mengeluarkan warnamu yang _sesungguhnya_.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Asano Keigo berlari, mengayunkan kaki secepat yang bisa dilakukan ketika menyangga beban tubuh Honshou Chizuru di punggung. Tidak, tidak, Keigo tidak akan membiarkan Arisawa Tatsuki menghadapi _monster_ berpakaian putih itu seorang diri.

Sesuatu. Keigo harus melakukan sesuatu—

(_Mizuiro adalah ketenangan._)

"—Mizuiro…?"

Pembacaan situasi, amputasi emosi, kemampuan analitis yang berfungsi tajam; pembawaan tenang yang memberikan harapan—namanya Kojima Mizuiro.

Menyandar di dinding gang sempit kota Karakura, menyalakan ponsel dengan baterai cadangan, Mizuiro mengangkat kepala dan menemukan Keigo di sana.

Ya. Itu Mizuiro, tegak berdiri di kota mati, dengan ekspresi tenang seolah itu adalah waktu berangkat sekolah.

(Tenang. Tenang. Bergerak _terlalu_ tenang.)

"Keigo—?" Mizuiro bersuara, merespon raut wajah Keigo yang seperti baru saja melihat orang mati. Gadis digendong di punggung—Honshou Chizuru—segera diturunkan di sisi dinding terdekat.

"Mizuiro, kau baik-baik saja?" Keigo bergegas mendekat. "Kau tidak menjawab teleponku beberapa waktu terakhir—tunggu, daripada itu, kau baik-baik saja—Arisawa dalam bahaya—kita harus—"

"—Keigo!" Mizuiro memotong, memberikan pandangan singkat dan membuat Keigo mengatupkan mulutnya, "Jelaskan situasinya padaku."

(Bersikap begitu tenang kepada orang lain—hanya karena mereka adalah orang lain yang _bukan_ siapa-siapa—)

Penjelasan dan deksipsi abstrak, Keigo tidak terlihat yakin bisa membuat Mizuiro—Mizuiro yang _itu_—percaya dengan seluruh kata-katanya.

Namun Mizuiro percaya. Lebih dari itu, Mizuiro terlihat seperti akan bicara: _Oh, sudah kuduga_.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa persenjataan untuk pertahanan," Mizuiro berujar setelah Keigo selesai.

Dan Keigo hanya mematung, mematung seolah itu hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Keigo—?" Mizuiro menggerakkan telapak tangan di hadapan wajah Keigo.

Keigo mengerjapkan mata. "Ah—aku harus kembali ke tempat Arisawa. Aku akan mencari senjata—" Keigo berbalik dan sibuk mengamati sekeliling, "—kau tunggu di sini. Aku titip Honsho!"

Mizuiro mengangguk. "Tentu."

(—hanya karena dengan ketenangan dapat menghindarkan diri dari respon dengan terlalu banyak emosi.

Ya. Ya, seperti menerima kenyataan bahwa Asano Keigo terlibat dengan Kurosaki Ichigo dan segala hal absurd mengenai _shinigami_.

Hari-hari harus terus berputar, karenanya ketenangan menjadi kunci pemecahan masalah. Segalanya harus terus berputar.

Kemudian itulah kehidupan.

Hanya karena _ketenangan_.)

Entah bagaimana cara Kojima Mizuiro bertindak dengan begitu tenang di situasi semacam ini, Keigo tidak mengerti _sedikit pun_.

Satu yang Keigo mengerti, Mizuiro _tidak_ menjaga jarak tanpa alasan. Mizuiro terlihat tidak terkejut dengan segalanya. Mungkin—ya, mungkin—Mizuiro mencari tahu banyak hal. Pasti—Keigo yakin—Mizuiro _peduli_. Peduli kepada Ichigo; peduli kepada dirinya, Asano Keigo—atau mereka yang terlibat.

Mizuiro hanya terlalu tenang untuk sekedar menunjukkan ekspresi ganjil mengenai seluruh kegilaan ini.

(Tenang.)

Keigo mengepalkan tangan dan berbalik untuk berlari, tepat ketika Mizuiro memanggil sekali lagi, "Keigo." Langkah Keigo berhenti, berbalik, menghadap sosok Mizuiro di depannya.

(Tenang.)

Itu _senyuman_.

"Kembali ke sini dengan selamat, ya."

Itu mungkin _kata-kata manis_.

Yang jelas, itu adalah Mizuiro kepada Keigo.

(Mizuiro adalah ketenangan—)

Dan Asano Keigo mengulaskan senyum sebelum megacungkan ibu jarinya ke udara dan berlari membelah kota mati.

Itu adalah Keigo kepada Mizuiro.

(—bahkan saat dunia _berhenti_ berputar.)

Karena itu adalah _hanya_ Kojima Mizuiro _dan_ Asano Keigo.

* * *

><p>Menampilkan warnamu yang sesungguhnya, apakah itu berarti tidak hidup?<p>

Akankah dunia kembali menjadi normal sekarang? Apakah semuanya bisa terhubung dengan baik sekarang?(*

Sistemnya gagal, tapi mengapa—terasa _benar_.

* * *

><p>Semua sistem berwarna merah; komunikasi: <em>terhubung<em>.(*

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes #2: <strong>(* : diambil dari Bleach Chapter 0.8 [a wonderful error]

**Notes #3: **Sederhananya, saya mendeskripsikan Kojima Mizuiro dalam tiga hal: senyuman, mulut manis dan ketenangan. Tiga hal tersebut adalah 'senjata' yang digunakan Mizuiro dalam menjalani kehidupannya. Mengapa '**mimikri**'? Karena saya menilai Mizuiro adalah tipe orang yang dipengaruhi lingkungan. Seperti deskirpsi Mizuiro dari sudut Asano Keigo pada _chapter_ 410: "_He always puts up walls between himself and others…_" Mizuiro ada, selalu ada, selalu mengikuti lingkungan dengan mengubah dirinya agar bisa diterima melalui: terlalu banyak senyuman; terlalu banyak kalimat manis; terlalu banyak ketenangan. Sampai pada satu titik dimana saya melihat Mizuiro terlihat jujur di hadapan Keigo—dan seperti itulah persahabatan mereka. _That's all_. _Sorry for the absurdness._

**Notes #4**: Jangan lupa berpartisipasi dalam **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011**! Nominasikan Fandom Bleach Indonesia sebagai _Best Fandom Mainstream_ dan Bleach Vivariation Festival 2 sebagai _Best Event_, ya? Ayo kompak, warga FBI sekalian! :)

**Notes #5**: Terima kasih sudah membaca. Saya akan sangat senang jika ada yang bersedia memberi komentar untuk yang satu ini.

* * *

><p>©fariacchi/181011/


End file.
